In recent years, as disclosed in PTL 1 (JP-A-2008-311476), in a rotary-type component mounting machine, there are provided both a head rotating mechanism in which a plurality of suction nozzles is arrayed in a mounting head supported by an XY moving mechanism at predetermined intervals in a circumferential direction and which rotates the mounting head around a central axis thereof, and a nozzle lifting mechanism which individually lifts up and down the plurality of suction nozzles held by the mounting head during component suction and component mounting. In this rotary-type component mounting machine configured as described above, a lifting stroke of the suction nozzle is decreased to achieve a higher speed, and a height position of the suction nozzle when the suction nozzle is lifted up is set to be a position close to a circuit board.